Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 21 - Croc Mother's Day
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Tamishii. In the Mother's Day special, when Crocodilla is wounded after a Zachbot attack, Aviva assumes the responsibility of taking care of her new nest and her six daughters, believing it to be a good way of redeeming herself after all the horrible things she said in the Mom of a Croc expedition. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


The mother crocodile Crocodilla swam alongside her six daughters in the river. Her daughters looked a little older since the time they were invited to Martin's birthday. Their teeth were a little bigger, but they always remained by their mother's side. Watching from afar was the Wild Kratts.

"See Mina? Mother crocodiles are very protective of her children," Aviva explained to her sister.

"I never doubted that actually. I believe all mothers are good," Mina said. "What I don't get it is why you doubted, Aviva."

Aviva looked away sadly. "It's a...personal story. And you probably saw the 'Mom of a Croc' chapter in the Wild Kratts Diary."

"Yeah, I saw it. But I just couldn't believe it," Mina admitted.

"That's why I'm also here. Not only as part of our walk around the savannah, but also...to find a way to make amends with her. I don't know...I think the last thing Crocodilla wants now is to see me," Aviva said.

"Hey, but she hasn't listened to any of the bad things you said."

"Still..."

Koki put a comforting hand on Aviva's shoulder.

"Hey, Viva. Don't be like that," Chris said via Creaturepod. "I don't think Crocodilla held such a grudge against us. We did invite her daughters for Martin's birthday, remember?"

"Yeah, maybe her daughters can forgive me, but..."

"Look! There she is!" Koki interrupted the chat, seeing Crocodilla swimming out of the lake and looking for some spot in the sand.

"What's she doing?"

"Aviva, I guess she must be planning to make another croc nest." Chris observed as Crocodilla digged. "Here comes more baby crocs!"

"Wow!" Aviva said. "This time, I wanna see this closely." She, Koki and Mina ran to the bushes, and started observing.

"Wow, her back feet are very powerful. And they can really scoop sand."

"Stage 1 is beginning," Martin said through the Creature Pod. "Stage 2 coming up fast."

"Oh my gosh. She's entering her trance, and laying the eggs now!" Aviva squealed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Koki said.

"Wow! That's a huge hole!" Bite-Size said. "And many eggs."

"The female crocs dig a hole a few meters from the bank and up to 500 mm deep, and lays between 25 and 80 eggs. The number of eggs varies, but averages around 50, " Martin explained.

"Originally, I thought that her burying her eggs was cold-hearted of her, until I saw that it was to keep them warm. And, depending on the temperature underneath, they can become either boys or girls."

"Wow. Do you think all creatures are like that?" Mina asked.

"*giggle* No, only crocs."

"Uh-oh." Koki looked up, and saw Zach's plane.

* * *

From up above, Zach watched Crocodilla with an evil grin.

"Those teeth are ginormous! Perfect for my new Zachbot Bodyguards!" Zach said. "Everyone knows that crocs are beasts with teeth that gives anyone the shivers! Go get that monster!" He ordered. Three Zachbots left the plane.

"Look out! Zachbot attack!" Koki exclaimed.

"Oh no! They're after Crocodilla!" Aviva said as the robots begin surrounding the crocodile. "And she's still in her trance!"

"We have to stop them!" Mina said.

Aviva impulsevely came out of her hideout and stood in front of the croc mom.

"You have to get through me to get her, you tin cans!" She menaced, with her screwdriver in hands.

All they did was beep before charging at her. Aviva stood her ground and stuck her screwdriver in one of them. It easily short-circuited and she threw it at another. However, she missed the third robot and it managed to grab Crocodilla.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Aviva climbed on the robot, hitting him with the screwdriver. Crocodilla, already out of her trance, attacked the robot with her teeth, and the three fell on the lake. A explosion was seen, surprising and worrying everyone.

Crocodilla emerged, carrying Aviva on her back, while the Air Guardian coughed some water out of her lungs. The croc slowly walked back to the sand, and fainted after dropping Aviva close to the nest.

"Ugh...huh?" Aviva held her head, still dazed because of the explosion. She gasped when she saw the injured croc. "Crocodilla!" The crew rushed over to her.

"Oh man! She's seriously hurt!" Chris pointed out. "And I don't think she'll be able to guard her new eggs in this condition!"

"Then who will?" Mina asked. "You said that a lot of creatures eat crocodile eggs!"

"They do!" Martin proved. Aviva thought, until she came with an idea.

"I will," she stated firmly. Everyone looked at her rather surprised.

"What?!" they asked.

Suddenly, Crocodilla's six daughters started nibbling Aviva's leg. She looked down to see the worry on their faces.

"I feel like I have to. I simply feel it," Aviva said.

"Okay. I'm going to help Aviva," Martin said. "Take Crocodilla to the Tortuga and take care of her."

"Okay," Koki said. "We'll bring some water for her, it'll make it easier." Then, she felt one of Crocodilla's babies nibbling on her leg.

"I guess Frederica wants to go with you," Martin said.

"Well... I guess it's okay." Koki extended her hand for Frederica to climb on.

Jimmy teleported a transportable tank big enough for the croc. Martin and Chris loaded her up. Next coming in was a hose like device and Aviva put an end into the tank and the other into the river. The invention started absorbing some of the water and putting it into the tank. She pulled out the end in the river when the water was at the croc's nostrils.

"Okay, let's get her home." Koki said, driving the Createrra with Mina and the water tank on the back. The Wild Kratts followed her.

Aviva looked back at the baby crocs. "Don't worry, Martin will be here soon."

* * *

"UGH! We were so close!" Zach complained with his Zachbots around him. "Ms. Smarty Pants had to ruin everything! Really hard to believe she's willing to protect these beasts."

He saw Aviva giggling as the baby crocs climbed on her clothes.

"Well, let's keep watching...maybe this new babies can be useful..."

* * *

"Here I am!" Martin said, bringing on his buzz bike the Miniturizer and a enormous backpack. "Brought some stuff for the croc nest protection and for camping here."

He activated the Miniturizer and shrunk himself. "Bury the eggs, and i'll observe them by the inside."

"Okay." Aviva started burying the eggs.

She then called Jimmy. "Jimmy, can you teleport my CPS and a Crocodile Creature Power Disk?"

"On its way, Aviva!" Instantly, her suit and a disk appeared above her. She was quick enough to grab them. The inventor slipped on the vest and placed the disk in the button. Aviva touched Jawsana with one finger.

"Activate Croc Powers!"

Once with her croc powers activated, she kept in position for any possible predators.

"How's everything, Martin?" Aviva asked the Kratt in blue.

"Every egg safe and sound," he answered. "Temperature is actually perfect for little boy crocs. Look out, Croc Sisters. You got some little brothers coming in a few months.

Wanting to hear what the baby crocs were saying, Aviva picked up her medallion and activated her animal comprehension power.

"Yay! Cool!" Jawsana said.

"All right! More siblings!" Munchette said.

"Little brothers!" Snapiffer cheered. Avidile (Aviva Crocodile) and Martin chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"We're glad you girls are looking forward to your new siblings," Aviva said to them.

"Of course we are!" Chompella said. "We're actually the only survivors from our nest." She stated. "Most of our sisters were eaten by predators. Mom never forgave herself for losing so many of her babies. So, as the only survivors we decided to help in protection next time she laid eggs."

"Wow... that's sad." Avidile said.

"But very loyal of you to stay by her side the next time she laid eggs," the blonde Kratt brother pointed out.

"Of course. We love our mother," Crunchita told them. "We'll do anything for her."

"Anything..." The girl in the Croc Suit repeated softly. This made her remember her days as a child with her mother.

* * *

_Young Aviva drew some rockets on a piece of paper._

_"Look, Mom! It's me and you on the Moon!" Aviva pointed to two stick people._

_"How beautiful, Aviva," Her mother said._

_"You think I can make a rocket like this for real?"_

_"*giggle* You wanna be an astronaut?"_

_"Who doesn't?" Aviva said, giggling. "But I wanna take you with me when I go to the moon."_

_"Awww, mi Avivita..." Her mother embraced her. "You would do that?"_

_"I would do anything for you, mom. Te amo."_

* * *

Aviva sighed as she remembered that. She missed her mother so much... it was sad the fact that she died when she was in college.

"Aviva, you okay?" Martin asked through his Creature Pod.

"I'm okay, MK. Just remembering my own mom."

"Moms are wonderful, huh?" Martin thought. "Speaking of this, Mother's Day's coming. Me and Chris worked on something to give to our mom."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tortuga, while Koki examined Crocodilla, Chris finished the thing Martin was talking about.

"Whatcha makin' Chris?" Jimmy asked.

"It's for our mom for Mother's Day," he explained, holding the item up for him to see.

There was a basket with a picture of the Kratt bros as kids with their mother that Martin copied from the Wild Kratts' Diary, some flowers and a small sculpture of an elephant.

"Mom's favorite animals are elephants," Chris explained. "And she loves Nervilia flowers."

"Really thoughtful. I always send an e-mail to my mother, with pictures from our recent adventures," Jimmy said.

"I like sending roses and bonbons to my mom," Koki said.

"There's a day for mothers? I didn't know that," Mina said.

"You never celebrated Mother's Day?" Chris asked.

Mina shook her head. "No. I didn't even know it existed."

"Well, little sister, Mother's Day is a weekend holiday where people show appreciation to their moms for all they've done for them. It's like a day to honor mothers."

"Wow. Now that you say that, maybe I should get something for my mom..." The nymph mulled over the possibilities.

* * *

Days passed. While Aviva looked around the nest, Martin watched the eggs.

Time by time, the Croc sisters climbed on her, either to tell stories about their hunts or to tell about her mother. Other times, they helped her expelled any intruder, like Marabou storks, monitor lizards or honey badgers.

"Phew...Crocodilla's work sure is hard." Avidile sighed.

* * *

Some weeks passed. The crew in the Tortuga observed Aviva, trying not to move from her position.

"She haven't eat anything for days. Neither has Martin," Jimmy said. "I'll send them a snack."

A few seconds later, a nice bologna sandwich was dropped onto Avidile's snout.

"Thanks Jimmy," she said.

Down below, another sandwich landed on the eggs with Martin nearby.

"Thanks Jimmy."

* * *

More weeks passed. It was nighttime, and Aviva was still looking around for intruders, until she started to yawn. She was really tired, but she refused to let the guard down.

"Aviva, I guess you need to rest." Koki said.

"I can't...I have to...protect the nest..." Aviva said, yawning again.

"Even crocs need some rest. Crocodilla's sleeping now. And she's recovering quickly." Koki told the good news. Fredrica slept with her mother in the tank.

"Good to know."

"Com' on, rest a little, Viva. We'll send flycams to your location."

The flycams came quickly, and one of them buried itself in the nest to watch the eggs. Aviva lowered her arms and legs, and the Croc Sisters snuggled close to her.

"I miss our mom," Snappifer said.

"Well...if there's something I can do to make you feel better... say it," Aviva asked.

"Well...when we feel sad, Mom usually sing to us," Chompella said.

"Sing, huh?" Martin said. "Mom used to do that too."

Aviva hummed a certain song that Martin recognized immediatly.

"You know that song?" The Kratt in blue asked.

"It was one of my favourites when Mom sang to me," Aviva explained. She put her Creaturepod nearby and put a song to play.

_*Music: Anne Murray - You Needed Me*_

_Aviva and Martin sung the song to the baby crocs, as they both prepared to sleep, and remembered of their mothers._

_Aviva: I cried a tear, you wiped it dry_

_I was confused, you cleared my mind_

_Martin: I sold my soul, you bought it back for me_

_And held me up and gave me dignity_

_Aviva: Somehow you needed me, You gave me strength_

_Martin: To stand alone again, To face the world_

_Martin and Aviva:_

_Out on my own again_

_You put me high upon a pedestal_

_So high that I could almost see eternity_

_You needed me, you needed me_

Koki and Chris, who had observed them, wiped some tears.

"Hard to believe she used to hate crocs..." Chris commented, and Koki agreed. Jimmy and Mina looked at them, agreeing, and looked back to the water tank.

* * *

One more week passed, and nothing changed.

"Aviva IS taking this seriously, huh?" Koki commented as she observed Avidile watching the nest again.

"Well, you know her. If there's something on her head, she doesn't give up of it," Chris said.

Crocodilla slowly opened her eyes. "Guys, she's waking up!" Mina warned.

The reptilian mother groggily looked around the HQ. The crew activated their comprehension power.

"Mommy!" Fredrica said joyfully.

"Wh-where am I?" the grown croc asked.

"It's okay, Crocodilla, you're safe in Tortuga Headquarters," Koki explained. "You passed out after helping Aviva take out that Zachbot so we brought you here to recover. And don't worry about your new eggs. Aviva, Martin and your other five daughters have been watching them for you." The huge reptile stood up.

"They have?"

"See for yourself." Koki showed Avidile on the screen. She was expelling a honey badger.

"Hey, get lost! Leave them alone!" she said.

"WOO-HOO! Go, Aviva Crocovado!" Martin cheered.

"Hey, isn't that...?" She recognized Aviva.

"Our Aviva. She's pretty much doing this as an apology for judging you when you had your first nest."

"Apology? To a croc?"

"It doesn't bother her anymore."

The croc looked at how determinated she seemed.

"Well, gotta admit she's dedicated..."

"That's our Aviva: you just can't change her mind sometimes.l," Chris chuckled.

"See, mom? Told you she was nice," Fredrica said.

"Yeah...she is..." The croc thought.

"Well done, Aviva! You sent that honey badger on his way! And just in time," Martin said. "Crocodilla's babies are hatching!"

"Hatching?!" Aviva and Mina exclaimed, surprised.

"Hatching?!" the rest of the crew said. Everyone rushed to the nest with the mother croc and her little girl following not far behind.

* * *

Avidile began digging up the sand. Suddenly crawling out were little baby crocodiles.

"Wow, there's so many. I hope you named all of them, Martin," she joked.

"Oh, I have only named one. And he's the first one that hatched," Martin said. "I named him Chopper."

Crocodilla observed as her babies reunited with her, and told about Aviva's efforts to protect the nest in her absence.

"Look how cute they are," Mina pointed to the baby crocs. Chopper climbed on her hand.

"But he's not!" Koki panicked, looking up. "Zachbot attack!"

Several Zachbots came down towards everyone. Following behind was Zach. And he looked like he was up to something.

"Well, I see that there's now plenty of crocs to go around," the villain mused. "I'll just take a few and inject some growing serum to make them big. And then I can have my Croco-Guards!"

"Forget it, Zach! You're not getting any of these babies!" Aviva shouted. She snapped her jaws as a warning.

"It surprises me seeing you protective of such horrifying beasts!" Zach mocked.

"You're wrong, Zachary!" Aviva stood up, still with her croc suit. "And I was also wrong a long time ago."

_*flashback*_

_"Like most people think, I used to believe the same you said. I built one of my favorite inventions, although for the wrong reasons. But it took this special croc mother to show me I was wrong all along._

_"After all, Nile crocs might just be the best moms in the world. A crocodile of a mom!"_

I'm willing now to protect her and her new baby boys!" She snapped again.

"And we're with you all the way!" Chris encouraged, activating his own croc powers. Soon, the whole team followed his lead. They snapped at the robots before they could get any closer.

"Let's see how you take an army of crocs!" Aviva said.

*BG music: Megadeth - Back in the Day*

The Kratt Crocs attacked the Zachbots with the fury of an army, while Crocodilla and Mina protected the baby crocs.

"Go, Aviva!" Jawsana cheered, being followed by her sisters.

"Come on, Wild Crocs!" shouted Chompella. "You can do it!"

In a matter of minutes, every Zachbot was a pile of scrap.

"NOOOO!" Zach screeched.

"Get lost, Zach!" the Air Guardian yelled. Crocodilla came up to the team and they all snapped in unison. Frightened by their jaws, the evil inventor shrieked and fled to his jet.

The croc babies and Mina cheered for the team.

Crocodilla turned to Aviva.

"To think that I used to think that all humans were monsters... I was never so wrong in my life," With those words, Aviva felt the need to knelt and embrace the croc. And so she did.

* * *

Later, the Tortuga was parked close to the lake. Aviva wrote in the Wild Kratts' Diary and noticed something.

"These little guys were born right on Mother's Day," she said. "I think they're your gift this year, Crocodilla."

"There is no better gift than seeing my babies growing up healthy and strong," The croc mother answered, looking at all her babies, and at her named daughters and son, hunting dragonflies together.

Mina took a picture of the successful mission and sent it in a letter to Mother Nature.

"Well, that's a day for all mothers, animals and humans," Martin said, while sending Jimmy some coordenates for him to teleport his and Chris's present to their mom.

* * *

In the Kratt household, Linda Kratt was placing a flower pot by the window in the kitchen. She always thought if it's already been years since she last saw her boys in person. Sure, they always write to her and they call each other, which were good enough, but she wished that one day her successful sons would stop by.

Suddenly, something flashed behind her. She looked at the table behind and was surprised that there were presents sitting there. Attached to the elephant was a card. Addressed from her boys. When she finished reading it, she smiled as tears came down a bit. They had written about their adventures with creatures and even the magical people. The mention of magical people was what brought tears to her eyes. Not out of grief, but out of happiness.

"I knew they would connect again with that part of the world most people don't understand," the woman said to herself. "It had been so long since... then."

She looked out the window.

"Keep on strong, my babies... keep on strong..."

* * *

The Wild Kratts observed as Crocodilla swam around with her kids.

"I call a toast to all mothers!" Chris lift off a glass of juice.

"To all mothers!" the crew chanted as the dinged their glasses. The crocs followed with a snap of joy.


End file.
